


On a Quiet Christmas Morn

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noin and Zechs spend a Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Quiet Christmas Morn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is set after Endless Waltz.

**On a Quiet Christmas Morn**

It was far too cold outside the blankets to move. Noin was more than content to stay safe and warm beneath the blankets with Zechs. The snowy landscape out their window was beautiful, but it also was cold. Their fire had died down at some point in the night, leaving most of the warmth in the little cottage under the covers. Noin let out a content sigh and cuddled back into Zechs' arms. He was still asleep. They had arrived only yesterday. The two of them had wanted to spend some time alone without the interruptions of friends, family, and work. Besides, they had more than earned a vacation of some sort.

Beside her, Zechs murmured sleepily and pulled her closer. Noin was more than happy to comply. His eyes cracked open.

"Is it morning already?"

Noin smiled at him. "Yes, but it's too cold to get out of bed."

"Ah." Zechs kissed her nose. "That's too bad."

"It is, isn't it?" She laughed.

Zechs reached out and rolled her beneath him. He grinned down at her. "I guess we'll have to spend the day in bed then."

Noin slipped her hands into his hair. "What a shame."

He kissed her again. Noin laughed and kissed him back. She was more than content to spend her day in bed; that was what the holidays were for after all: warmth and love, and she had both right here.


End file.
